dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LVTDUDE
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Money Money Money page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pwr905 (Talk) 18:46, December 20, 2009 Return to Ostagar delay RtO was pulled off X-Box live 'cause it was buggy it made you lose the chance to specialize your character. Warden Of The Dales 13:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) (P.S Sorry if you're the wrong guy) Indenting I have created a guide to indenting in my sandbox that will help with the flow of forum discussions. Please read this and use it for further discussions. Thanks. :) [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 16:33, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's just a friendly notice for frequent forumers. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 03:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Something that would really help While the default skin of the wiki won't be changing any time soon, you can still change how you personally view the site. If you go to your and look under the "skins" heading you should see a "Let the admins override my skin choice" box which will be enabled by default. You can un-tick this and select a different colour scheme. This will cause the infoboxes to display incorrectly, but I figure that's better than a migraine . Hope this helps. 05:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Thank the Maker!!!! That makes all the difference in the world. I think I owe you a cake or something... LVTDUDE (talk) 23:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Excellent. I accept cake and cookies. 01:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, cookies are easy enough. In your browser click "Tools" then select "Options"....just kidding. Thanks again! LVTDUDE (talk) 04:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: However, keep in mind that all changes in appearance, if you plan on making any, must be in accordance with the site's main skin. ;) 04:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No personal attacks Attacks against other users are not acceptable, regardless of the situation. Your comment was completely unnecessary, especially when my note to you was a simple reminder. Don't do it again. 07:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Max, I've noticed a lot of users griping about the way you handle things, how blunt you are, and how you wield your "authority." Telling you that I find you annoying is not an attack. It's merely stating a point that you really make this website much less enjoyable to use. No one comes here to be bossed around or criticized with regularity. I can understand needing to uphold standards, but the way you go about it is rather abrasive and condescending. In other words, you rub people the wrong way. You may not even realize it, or your ego won't allow you to recognize it, but it is true. You make using the forums stressful instead of enjoyable. If you want to constantly hammer people about how they edit articles, that's one thing, but the forums should be more relaxed. They are public forums about a video game, not the Magna Carta, for Pete's sake. Perhaps calling you a control freak was going too far, but I stand by my assessment that you really should consider laying off people and relaxing a bit. What I did was what I'm sure many of the users wanted to do, but didn't; likely because you come off as a bit of a bully. I've said my piece. LVTDUDE (talk) 02:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :A lot? Just because I ask you to do something doesn't mean I am being a bully. There is a way to go about things, and I am going to enforce them. Complaining doesn't automatically give the complainer the benefit of the doubt. Instead of using loaded words, please provide examples. Otherwise, don't be disruptive, and you won't hear from me. It's rather simple. 15:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if you want clarification, I've seen you butt heads with AedanCousland, Mictlantecuhtli, The RoyAndre, Ozena Lyn and Howard McCay. You actually had to call a truce with one of them. Including myself, you've engaged in conversations with half a dozen users that are more heated than any conversations I've seen with any other admin. You can choose to ignore that your methods are more brutish than the other admins if you like, but I suspect you will continue to have uncomfortable exchanges with users until you modify your way of communicating. You lure more bees with honey, Max. LVTDUDE (talk) 17:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::People butt heads all the time. That's normal. Aedan and I disagreed about a terminology. Mictlantecuhtli fixed the problem ourselves. TheRoyAndre was actually being a problem (another administrator voiced the same worries as myself). And I had no problems with Ozena or Howard. So, if you are done causing problems, this discussion is over. 17:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Max, you don't even see it. Ozena posted the following; "I'm just saying, what seems easy to you, not so much to others. Perhaps something easier like....DON'T hit save if the screen tells you there's an editing conflict....you'll erase other people's comments. Please DO double space between posts to add open space so that responses don't flow together. Please DO sign your posts, or at least type out your name so that responses don't run together. Just a thought." She's begging you to say please when talking to people, and you just ignore it. You come out of the blue with DEMANDS, instead of simple suggestions or requests. I'm not causing problems, I'm trying to help you avoid them. This all started when you posted a command to me, out of the blue. I've never had any conflicts with anyone until you started stomping. What you do to others you would see as personal attacks upon yourself. LVTDUDE (talk) 17:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::You are doing nothing but disrupting the site now. I make it a habit to politely request things of others. Then that often goes ignored, so I raise the heat a little. Yet once again, you make empty statements regarding my actions (see above for the first time I even contacted you). Here are just two examples. 17:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::: The first time you contacted me about indenting was unwarranted. I never did anything to receive such a notice. I even apologized to you for responding to it in case it was a general notice, however, I would expect that if you are sending out such a notice you would preface it by saying, "Hey, this is just a friendly notice, you haven't done anything wrong." The moment I received it, I started searching for what I may have done wrong, which was...nothing. Then I posted about the way the pages are presented, and you gave me a "nothing's changing" response. Loleil was kind enough to offer a solution (unlike you), which I graciously thanked her for, and then you had to go ruining things by inserting your unsolicited commentary on a problem I might create in the future. I'm very careful about anything I do, and it rubbed me the wrong way when you implied that I might screw something up in the future. There are people that need a firm hand when they are mis-behaving, but I've never done anything wrong. For some reason, you feel the need to get your hands into everything. Why not just focus on those that are causing problems instead of letting everyone know that you're an administrator and you're watching our every move. You're administrating a site that belongs to its users, not a site that belongs to the administrators. Please step in when problems arise, but remain a silent overseer when there aren't any. That's what good administrators do. And, before you even say it (again), this discussion is over. However, please only contact me if I cause a problem in the future, as our personalities obviously don't mesh. LVTDUDE (talk) 18:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I posted the first message from the position of just a normal user. You can't be offended my every mere suggestion given to you, and then cry foul later. You didn't do something "wrong", per se, but you were doing it wrongly, as were other users whom I contacted. The second was just a friendly reminder. This discussion is over. 18:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) te Blocked You have been blocked from editing, for a period of 1 week, for personal attacks. Once the block has expired, you are welcome to make constructive contributions. If you would like to be unblocked, you may appeal the block by making your case below. Unsubstantiated appeals will result in the loss of talk page editing privileges. I have asked you multiple times to not insult other users, but you have continued. Your latest comment was not relevant to the discussion and was only made to insult. Comment on the contributions and not the contributors from now on. 03:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : I would hardly characterize my comment on the autonomy topic as an attack. If anything, Max21 blocking me for the comment only serves to prove my point. I didn't call names or insult anyone. I only stated that Max21 seems more likely to punish users than Loleil. The result speaks for itself. LVTDUDE (talk) 04:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Before I blocked you, I had blocked 14 users. Loleil, in the same time span, had blocked 15. The fact that your comment was incorrect made its intention and true meaning a little clearer. After your block expires, I hope you contribute effectively to the site; however, I hope you stop these little slights. 04:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I would think that the blocking policy should include some fail-safes in order to keep Admins from blocking people unnecessarily. In this case of myself being blocked, by an Admin that believes I have attacked him personally, the case should be reviewed by at least one other admin. If the "attack" were against any other party, the admin shouldn't have to make a case to anyone, but when it involves him or herself, another admin should be notified and asked to review the block. LVTDUDE (talk) 14:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC)